Darksniels y el misterio de no saber como él hizo esta locura
by Darksniels
Summary: Una locura, una intervención, muchas incoherencias y algo de humor y parodia. Luego mejoro el Summary, por hoy tengo sueño xDDDDDDD Este fic participa en el reto "Percico" del foro El campamento Mestizo.


Os recomiendo llamarme un psicólogo :D

_**Desclaimer:** cualquier parecido con Rick Riordan es pura coincidencia. Yo no tengo derecho de PJ, así que no me haré rico por publicar este fic :D _

* * *

_Click, Clock. Click, Clack_

Oh, es sorprendente que me hayáis despertado una vez más. Disculpa mis rimas que parecen combinar con las auténticas melodías que produce mi voz ante mis palabras. Pueden parecer algo molesto a veces, y pienso que vas a concordar, pero debo de pedir su perdón, ya que, es algo que no puedo evitar. Así que, dejemos los rodeos y que tal si nos conocemos un poco antes de comenzar.

Desde cuándo un narrador puede hablarle a usted, se preguntará. Pues, para mi es de lo más normal, aunque esa opinión el termino de raro me otorgará. Y no se preocupe, la sorpresa es mutua: usted, quien en estos momentos estará cuestionándose muchas cosas, como quien soy yo por ejemplo; y vuestro servidor, es decir mi persona, quien duda a que se deberá mi despertar de mi pequeña siesta. Pero, si has llegado aquí, significa que te debo algo, y como no pides nada, posiblemente por pena, te regalaré dos cosas: una buena historia y mi identidad.

Mira a la derecha, donde diferentes relojes de pared marcan distintas fechas y horas, o que tal a la izquierda, quizás encuentres el fluir de las arenas más interesante. Cada vidrio de cada uno de estos artefactos refleja una escena distinta, en diferentes tiempos, e incluso dimensiones. ¿Estoy fuera de mis cabales, piensa usted? A decir verdad, vivir tanto tiempo puede ser muy cansino, pero, me he acostumbrado. Vamos al rollo: yo soy Chronos, aquel que ni cuerpo ni forma posee, pero nunca deja de estar presente en todos lados.

Lamento haber tomado tanto de tu tiempo, y por ello acortaremos algo todo este discurso, ofreciéndote esta entrada, la cual está bajo tus pies, y por ella observes aquellos hechos que hubieran ocurrido si solo… ¡Cierra los ojos e intenta no marearte por el torbellino!

* * *

No vomites, sujétate de algo. ¿A que ha sido divertido el viaje? ¿No? Pues entonces miraré a otro lado cuando comentes lo mal que te sientes. Entonces, donde quedamos. Mira allá, donde dos pelinegros están juntos, discutiendo un pequeño tema…

¡Oh! Quizás no es tan pequeño. Acaban de aparecer dos guerreros esqueléticos.

Y ahora se los ha comido la tierra. ¿Increíble como de raro es el tiempo? Fluye a su placer, tal como esta conversación. Vale, no me mires así, seguiré.

Retomando, esqueletos aparecieron, amenazaron al mayor, y el más joven los regresó a las profundidades de donde vinieron, y justo en ese momento, aquel niño se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al bosque. Chasquearé los dedos y así se evitará que todo ocurra de la manera que fue determinada. Bien, ahora que Nico di Angelo fue detenido, acorcémonos a Percy.

Puedes palparle, sentirás como si fuera una persona común y corriente, pero él no te sentirá a ti. Una de las ventajas de venir conmigo. Bueno, ¿Y si nos adentramos en la mente del semidiós hijo de Poseidón? O mejor, relatemos que pasa por esos sesos de alga y así evitemos la lobotomía.

Percy Jackson tiene una maraña de sentimientos encontrados: culpa, alegría, sorpresa y a la vez decepción. Un momento… ¿Cuándo dejé de rimar? ¿Debería volver las ultimas silabas armonizar? Vale, me callo de nuevo. Repito, el tiempo puede ser muy antojoso a veces.

Él se siente así por diversas razones. Dejó morir a la hermana mayor del niño a quien hace poco tenía cerca de él, se sorprendió al ver a este mismo defenderlo y alegre a la misma vez, pero, decepcionado de ver, o mejor dicho haber estado viendo al hijo de Hades huir. Ups, lo siento, creo que te spoileé la trama, pero no creo que por eso me abandonaras. Dime que no, ya que he pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar con nadie. Aunque, ya veo por qué me pusieron a dormir, ya que puede ser algo molesto…

Dejadme que coja a Percy de su lugar, y como si fuera de papel, lanzarlo hasta donde Nico, haciendo que caiga encima de este, y así pueda evitar que huya. Con otro chasquido de dedos el hijo de Poseidón tomará una nueva y potente convicción: defenderá a Nico di Angelo a toda costa, y con este último dato, dejemos la historia fluir.

— ¡Percy! ¡¿C-cuando… —intenta cuestionar Nico al mayor, que tenía la misma mirada de sorpresa que él, pero un extraño brillo de locura recorrió los ojos verde mar. Percy tomó a Nico del cuello de su camisa, y lo acercó tanto a él que parecía estar a punto de besarlo con pasión.

— ¡Yo te protegeré, Nico! ¡Daré mi vida al Hades por defenderte! ¡No puede defender a tu hermana! P-pero… ¡Te defenderé a ti!

… Posiblemente sea una escena rara. ¿Percy se salió de su personaje, o solo soy yo quien lo imagina? Bueno, el caso es que le hizo una propuesta la cual el di Angelo nunca de los nunca rechazaría. Así que, a medida que vemos el rostro del pequeño niño de diez años hundirse en el pecho del mayor y a la vez escuchar el bajo sollozo el cual era intentado de acallar por Percy quien sostenía en sus fuertes brazos a Nico; poco a poco como la escena avanza, nosotros daremos un pequeño salto en el tiempo, a al menos, doce horas luego, o algo así, hasta que sean la siete de la mañana y nos encontremos a Percy, Quirón y Dionisio en la Casa Grande.

* * *

Dionisio estaba desayunando un par de huevos maquiavélicos más grande alguna vez vistos, los cuales fueron preparados por Quirón —cabe destacar que eran huevos de águila, y a eso se debe el tamaño gigantesco de estos— y estos eran el plato favorito de un dios quien no necesitaba de comer. Irónico, que un dios represente la gula, más irónico que yo lo destaque y peor aún, que confunda algo las culturas y sus conceptos.

—Peter Johnson, lo lamento, pero las reglas son las reglas. No puedes tener a Nike di Suela en tu cabaña si no es hijo de tu propio padre —dijo escupiendo migajas de pan y huevo el dios del vino—. Sírveme más juego de uvas —extendió el vaso al equino, quien rebuscó entre el refrigerador, y sacó lo primero que encontró sin ver la etiqueta.

—Percy, por favor, intenta de entender que el Señor D. simplemente obedece ordenes —respondió el centauro, mirando del semidiós al dios.

— ¡Pero él no tiene nadie más! —gruñó Percy a toda voz, haciendo que la costa, muy lejos de ahí, retumbara un poco—. T-tiene que quedarse en mi cabaña… —titubeó en su discurso, mientras los engranajes de su cerebro intentaban de procesar una excusa que decir—. ¡¿Y-y sí se queda ahí como mascota oficial de la c-cabaña?! —balbuceó—. ¡Sí! ¡Es una idea genial! Puedo ponerle cadenas, sacarlo a pasear y satisfaría sus necesidades. ¡No necesitaría ir a otro lugar por necesidad!

Este es el punto donde usted y Dionisio cruzáis miradas: ambos sabéis que Percy ha enloquecido. El dios mira al centauro, buscando un plan de apoyo, pero ambos concuerdan en hacer lo que les tocaba.

Oh, no os lo permitiré. Chasqueare los dedos y toda la escena se detendrá. "_Clack". _Ahora, le quitaré sus poderes a Dionisio, y así evitaremos que Percy deje su locura de lado, ya que sin ella, nos quedaríamos sin trama. Ahora, de regreso a la escena.

El dios chasquea y chasquea, pero el semidiós sigue con esa mirada en sus ojos. Temeroso, Dionisio toma un trago de su vaso, sin percatarse que a gran velocidad Percy Jackson toma la sartén donde los huevos fueron freídos, y con mucha fuerza impacta la cara del dios del vino con el objeto con un sonoro "_Bang"_.

Percy, ¿Qué has hecho ahora? Usted debe de ignorar el guiño que le estoy haciendo, ya que yo no tuve nada que ver.

Dionisio cae al suelo inminentemente, noqueado por el golpe. Percy levanta la sartén y apunta a Quirón—. ¿Alguna otra queja con mi plan? —pregunta amenazadoramente el semidiós, esperando recibir la mala respuesta y así poder dar otro golpe con su utensilio de cocina. Él se preguntaba por qué no cambiar la vieja y oxidada _contracorriente _por esa flameante sartén con restos de desayuno. Cosas de loco, obviamente.

Pero aquel loco mira la botella que se le cayó al centauro cuando este saltó del susto al oír el ataque al director del campamento, aquella de donde se llenó el vaso del dios, y se dio cuenta de que, eso no era jugo de uvas, al menos que fueras un escorpión que disfrutara del veneno liquido de manticora.

Ambos se miraron.

—Yo no digo nada si tú no dices nada. Y claro, si aceptas mi plan.

…

—Trato —acordó Quirón, levantando del suelo al dios. Percy sonrió complacido, ya que aquello parecía haber sido un sí, dejando de lado el hecho de que amenazó para lograrlo. Percy se dio media vuelta, y se largó a su cabaña. No sin antes pasar por la cabaña de Hefestos a pedir unas cadenas.

* * *

Disculpa, esta vez no te he advertido. Bueno, dejamos la casa grande atrás, y ahora estamos en el interior de la cabaña de Poseidón, donde Nico di Angelo le esperaba, atado del tobillo a la litera de Percy. Y este último entró en aquel lugar, trayendo dulces y golosinas para el niño quien estaba siendo retenido, no exactamente contra su voluntad.

— ¡Percy! —chilló con cierta felicidad al ver al hijo de Poseidón entrar. A decir verdad, no parecía incomodo de ser apresado. Habían pasado semanas desde que lo habían atrapado en aquel edificio, pero era el primer lugar donde se sentía "a salvo".

—Come lo que quieras, satisfácete, Nico —dijo con una sonrisa el Percy, mientras que dejaba todo cerca del niño de ahora once años. Ese día estaba de cumpleaños, y por eso Nico recibió un montón de dulces de parte de Percy. Pero, al parecer no era el único invitado a la fiesta, ya que tocaron la puerta, y una Annabeth con un vestido escotado entró a la habitación.

—Hola, Percy —murmuró en tono coqueto la hija de Atenea, quien parecía también estar fuera de sí. El hijo de Poseidón rodó los ojos, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, para descubrir un grupo de semidioses fuera de su cabaña, espiando la escena.

Lou, Nisse, From, Little, Diana, Berenise, Stars, Pieri, Bethap, Jacken y muchas otras chicas, entre las cuales estaban unos pocos hombres y su líder, un hijo de Deméter quien se encargaba del campamento desde la desaparición repentina de Quirón luego de que se acabara la última botella de veneno de manticora.

—Sé que estáis manipulando a Annabeth para separarme de Nico. Pero, os digo que: ¡Él me pertenece! —Percy entra en la cabaña, cerrando con fuerza la ventana. Los semidioses dan la vuelta al edificio, y ven a Percy salir con Nico arrastrado. El hijo de Poseidón se muerde el dedo hasta hacerse sangre, y una explosión invade el lugar. Percy desapareció, o mejor dicho su forma humana, ya que su cuerpo se transformó en un titán de quince metros quien sostenía al di Angelo en su mano.

Los semidioses retroceden impresionados, pero su líder aparece entre la multitud y les da una orden clara que todos captaron—. ¡Chicos, transfórmense! —dice sacando una especie de mecanismo de su bolsillo, seguido de todos los demás que lo rodeaban, y juntos, gritaron a los cuatro vientos—. ¡Power Morphosis!

Un destello de colores invade el lugar, rosas, rojos, verdes, negros, blancos, azules, amarillos y dorados —incluso había unos guerreros multicolores— brillan en sus trajes, y así, una horda de power rangers aparecieron, cada uno presentándose con distintos nombres y categorías, aunque algunos se presentaban como magos, divergentes, cazadores y alquimistas.

La guerra entre el escuadrón de asesinato del Campamento Mestizo y el titán de quince metros se desata, pero al final, el numeroso ejercito derrota al monstruo, obligándolo a volver a su forma humana. Los power semidioses rangers deciden separar a Nico de Percy, pero justo en el último momento, el hijo de Hades se abalanza sobre Percy, y grita para no ser separado de este.

— ¡Yo lo amo! ¡No puedo estar separado de él! —solloza Nico Julieta sujetándose del cuello de su guerrero de armadura y sartén reluciente. Pero rápidamente es respondido por Percy Romeo, quien le sujeta de la cintura y le besa con pasión, para el asombro y felicidad de muchas semidiosas. Diana incluso empezó a balbucear en chileno, pero quien es Diana y por qué sabe tantos juramente es otra historia muy larga que ni el tiempo quiere contar.

— ¡Te amaré por siempre, Nico di Angelo! —y ante estas palabras se abre un pasaje directo al Tártaros —sí, así de la nada— y Percy patea a Annabeth a este, haciendo que esta grite por su auxilio, pero nadie quería salvarla, ya que sus posibles salvadores habían sido "accidentalmente silenciados". En fin, nadie salvó a Annabeth, para felicidad del escuadrón quien inició una Party Hard, mientras que la pareja Percico huía entre los arboles del bosque, por donde en algún momento se debió de haber ido Nico.

* * *

Volvemos a tu tiempo, y ahora te diré unas ultimas cosas:

Cursi, abrupto, sorprendente, anti Percabeth y un muy raro final, ¿No? Pero que se le puede hacer, después de todo esto es una historia de humor y algo de parodia. El tiempo es extraño al igual que este relato sin sentido. Y después de todo, soy un dios viejo y antiguo el cual buscaba tomarte el pelo. Así que te saco la lengua y huyo haciendo la croqueta. La historia ha terminado.

* * *

Darks is crazy

* * *

**Notas de autor:** prometí participar, y lo hice. Ahora, no sé que cojones hice en esto, pero, a decir verdad, puede que os guste a vosotros, ya que yo solo me reí en unas pocas partes, pero, espero que lo disfruten y que tenga en cuenta que lo hice hoy, a poco de ser las 6 y 30 de la mañana del día 1/06. Así que los tomatazos para luego.


End file.
